Capricious
by Devil's Den
Summary: "Because in the end, we're all human. And humans are nothing if not capricious."


**_A/N: _****I think I was bored. Yes, that sounds just about right. Bored and eating cheese-puffs.**

* * *

_**Capricious**_

Summary: "Because in the end, we're all human. And humans are nothing if not capricious."

_"Darkness-"_

Darkness was all that he could see. A beautiful realm of what could be shadows, or nothingness, or maybe-

-both.

He didn't know if he was dead. But he certainly knew he was alive, though perhaps not by much. Perhaps there was a border? If there was, he hadn't the slightest what it was.

Again, the darkness. Why was it so dark? Maybe the sun was gone. Had it not been there yesterday?

... When was yesterday?

_What_ was yesterday?

He felt so utterly lost. But the darkness was telling him not to worry. So he didn't.

~x-X-x~

_"Pain-"_

He had finally found why it had been so dark. His eyes had been closed.

Silly him.

But the sight outside hadn't been friendly.

It had been all white.

It had been painfully white.

~x-X-x~

_"Sanity-"_

_This is how they drive people insane_, he told himself. _White walls_.

But then, he reconsidered.

"I think I'm already insane," he murmured to nobody in particular.

~x-X-x~

_"Whips-"_

There were stings on his body. He could vaguely make out a tiny figure swinging something at him.

A whip?

Either way, it stung.

But it meant nothing to him.

He was too busy thinking of a way to escaped the cuffs chaining his arms and legs tightly to a white plastic board.

~x-X-x~

_"Stupidity-"_

He was smiling. The man holding the knife above him was gritting his teeth in anger.

He enjoyed the man's anger.

The knife plunged down.

He caught the handle, still smiling at the man.

"Idiot."

The man had been holding a knife.

Then the man wasn't.

Now the man was dead.

He joyfully licked the man's blood off the knife.

~x-X-x~

_"Warmth-"_

He enjoyed feeling the warmth drain from the bodies.

Sometimes they came for him one at a time.

Those always died.

Sometimes they came at him in groups.

Those also always died.

But no matter what, he always enjoyed feeling the warmth drain from their bodies.

He didn't know why he killed them. He gave no fair verdict as to friend or foe. But some angry feeling in his heart always told him he had never been given a fair choice in his life, so why should they?

He was unleashing his anger on them.

He was invincible, and the people that came for him never went back to whence they came.

Because he enjoyed feeling the warmth drain from their bodies.

~x-X-x~

_"Sadness-"_

Sometimes he would be taken by sudden bouts of sadness. During them, he would just choose to ignore the men that came for him.

But then he would change his mind and treat them like the rest.

~x-X-x~

_"Decency-"_

When he got hungry, he would build a fire and roast the meat of the bodies.

Some niggling feeling always told him it was indecent.

He would tell that niggling feeling to go to hell.

He didn't give a fuck about decency.

~x-X-x~

_"Humanity-"_

He had once seen a man enter and hug him.

The man had been called Fox.

He didn't remember a man named Fox. But something in his head must've.

He had felt momentarily happy. Then sad. Then angry.

He had then stabbed the man.

~x-X-x~

_Darkness.._. Darkness was forgiving.

_Pain.._. Pain was ever-lasting.

_Sanity..._ Sanity was fleeting.

_Whips..._ Whips were stinging.

_Stupidity..._ Stupidity was liberating.

_Warmth.._. Warmth was a retrospective lie.

_Sadness... _Sadness was a momentary deterrence.

_Decency... _Decency was a ruthless self-deception.

_Humanity..._

Humanity.

Humanity was-

-was-

-was-

_-capricious_.

At least that was what he thought as he stood at the entrance of his old room. The men had stopped coming.

He didn't know why he had felt the need to kill all those men. Maybe they had been taking him to safety. Maybe they had been... friends. Friends like Fox had claimed to be.

But that didn't matter.

He was bored.

So he took one more life.

His own.

He felt his own blood on the metal blade he had licked so many times.

_Capricious indeed_, he thought.


End file.
